<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work-Wife and Work-Life by Justin_the_tonedeaf_sidekick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698674">Work-Wife and Work-Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_the_tonedeaf_sidekick/pseuds/Justin_the_tonedeaf_sidekick'>Justin_the_tonedeaf_sidekick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_the_tonedeaf_sidekick/pseuds/Justin_the_tonedeaf_sidekick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Aubrey navigate the struggles of marriage as each of them climb up higher and higher in their careers. (One shot: Mitchsen)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beca Mitchell &amp; Aubrey Posen, Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work-Wife and Work-Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Quick note, maybe it’s common knowledge but I moved to NYC and was confused when people called the subways “trains,” so for sake of this whole opening, this is me telling you that “trains” refer to NYC underground metro subways.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca barley squeezes past the closing train doors as she tries desperately to not be late, <em>again</em>. The city goers don’t blink an eye at her near decapitation and she’s reminded again how grateful she is for the anonymity of New York City. Even as she breaks past glass ceiling after glass ceiling in her career as a music producer she can still count on the couple openly fighting on the other end of the train or the homeless man shuffling down the aisle asking for change to call more attention than she would. Although, she was hoping for a second of peace before pushing her way down fifth avenue that she’s clearly not going to get if she stays in this busy cart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grabs the nearest pole as the train jerks and pulls. No, she wouldn’t get much peace at all aside from the fact that her phone doesn’t get service in the tunnels so she’s promised at least ten minutes without hearing the ping of a text or seven coming through or without seeing her boss’s name light up her screen with another “emergency” call. <em>That</em> she can let out a breath of relief too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The train jolts to a halt and the doors open. She glances up to see the problem escalating at the end of the cart. There is a man trying to step between the couple fighting and the whole situation was getting louder. She really needed a second to breathe before this ride ended and really, it should be a simple maneuver to switch carts before it takes off again. She’s done it a hundred times. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She takes a deep breath and pushes against the grain of people now boarding the train. She runs quickly through the crowded platform, ducking and weaving smoothly. Except why, <em>why</em> does she jinx herself with even putting thoughts in her head about being recognized at a time like this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hears her name being called and in a reflex she looks toward it, effectively running into the back of a large man and nearly falling backwards. The man turns and huffs at her before boarding the train himself. Before she can get her balance the doors are closing again and she’s cursing as she watches the blur of the train racing past her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not that she doesn’t like talking to fans. Actually, she quite likes it still. It’s exciting to hear that they caught her recent interview or to be begged to know what project she’s working on now. She wouldn’t call herself famous yet but she also sports a blue check mark next to her name on all social medias. So, sometimes this does happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But today is so not the day. Aubrey is totally going to kill her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*ping*</em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She groans. Stuck on the platform texts come through and with a quick glance at the name on the screen she knows she’s totally screwed. Aubrey has sent her 5 messages asking how far she is or if she’s almost there and so fourth and Beca doesn’t have the heart to tell her no so she clicks her phone to black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She does her best to smile and nod with the teenagers gushing over her in the platform but she doesn’t linger long. A woman’s voice echos overhead announcing a delay of the next train so after quickly leaning in for a selfie she speed walks to the nearest exit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Relieved that a cab picks her up quickly she lets out a breath as her head hits the backseat headrest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rough day?” The driver asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca meets his eyes in the mirror and hums. “I’m late and my wife is going to kill me.” She looks at the time on her phone. With this rush hour traffic she’s going to be at least twenty minutes late to an event she really should have shown up thirty minutes early to. She purses her lips knowing she really can’t afford to lose these points with Aubrey right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Been there.” The driver offers before turning up the radio a couple notches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s one of the songs Beca produced last quarter. Not that he knows that. It makes her check her phone again and she’s grateful to see there were no new notifications.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s rare. She’s been putting in plenty of overtime lately. And honestly, Beca knows Aubrey puts up with far more than other women may. Aubrey herself is a work shark, workaholic, ceiling breaker, you name it. But they’ve always balanced work and their marriage really well. Lately though, Aubrey has not been shy about her frustrations with Beca’s work schedule and Beca can hardly blame her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except for the times she does. Beca knows this busy season will end and she also knows if she isn’t busting her ass now, she may miss opportunities for growth. It’s a complex and ongoing argument that has set the tone at home lately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She totally could text Aubrey back now. In fact, she knows she definitely should. But she really hopes that if she can just apologize in person it’ll cool down the fight before it starts so she takes the gamble and keeps her eyes peeled on the stop light they’re sitting at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*ping*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glances down reluctantly. It’s a calendar reminder. “Firm charity fundraiser. DON’T BE LATE.” She rolls her eyes at herself and hits dismiss instead of snoozing the reminder as she was for the last hour as she tried to get out of her office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She brushes her blazer down and is relieved to see that in the chaos her sleek black suit is still is pressed and spotless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anniversary?” The mans asks, eyeing her heavy makeup and dangling earrings in the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no. My wife’s firm is hosting an event tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Her firm?” He asks, ears perking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca hums. “Mitchell-Posen Law.” She says shortly, unsure why she’s sharing so much with her cab driver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean Mitchell <em>and</em> Posen?” He tries to correct her. <em>As if she doesn’t know the name of the firm her wife owns.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Both her. All her.” She nods, trying to emphasize his mistake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So she’s kind of a big deal tonight then, huh?” The shock in his tone doesn’t go missed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup.” Beca smacks her lips and her stomach turns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets out a full belly laugh. “You’re screwed then, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca winces. “Pretty much,” she sighs out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After his chuckling subsides and the car falls silent he tries again. “Well, maybe she’ll be so busy with everyone else she won’t even notice how late you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca can at least agree that he may have a point. At the start of any event twenty minutes can seem like five. She gives him an appreciative half smile and shrugs. “I hope you’re right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca finds the hotel ballroom and is quickly pointed in the direction of her wife by some familiar faces. Beca finds her mingling near the center of the room. When they make eye contact Aubrey excuses herself and walks in her direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look beautiful.” Beca says as she approaches her with a fast pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re late.” Aubrey deadpans. Aubrey smiles and waives to someone in the distance before starting her walk in that direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry there was-“ Beca is cut off by someone stopping Aubrey on their ascent. They all greet each other before excusing themselves and continuing to walk through the crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? An emergency? This has been planned for months Beca.” Aubrey says, still not looking at her as they walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry. There was an incident with a fan on the train and-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why the hell would you take the train?” Aubrey’s harsh voice doesn’t match her face as she continues to smile and nod to people on their walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought it would be quicker and-“ Beca tries to explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know you can’t do that anymore. Not after your last album. Not on nights like tonight.” Aubrey’s face doesn’t hide her mood anymore and Beca sighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s grateful they come to an exit hallway and Beca grabs her hand as smoothly as she can without calling attention to them and drags her out of the crowded space. She’s relieved to see the hallway they’re in is empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey crosses her arms and looks at Beca expectantly. Beca squeezes Aubrey’s biceps and rests her hands there as she talks. “I’m sorry.” She says it earnestly and looks into Aubrey’s eyes so she knows it. “You’re right. I should have gotten a taxi to begin with. I just really thought the train would have been quicker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beca, I asked you for this one thing. Do you know how stressed I am? I have to make a speech in like 10 minutes and you’re no where to be found. I left you post it notes this morning. I emailed your assistant. I even made sure your dry cleaning was sent to your office today because I knew you would never get home in time to change. <em>How</em> are you still late? <em>How</em> did you not have a car ready to pick you up?” She pulls away from Beca and starts pacing the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought I had it handled Aubrey I really did.” Beca explains, watching her walk back and fourth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the problem Beca! You keep thinking you have things figured out when you haven’t thought anything through at all!” Aubrey throws up her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not true! It’s just busy-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Busy right now I know.” Aubrey stops her. “It’s been busy for a couple months now and you still haven’t learned how to manage your time. Or maybe you don’t care to. Regardless, I can’t rely on you right now Beca and it’s infuriating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This hits Beca hard and she finds herself without another excuse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean you could have at least texted me you were on your way so I wasn’t panicking that you forgot again.” Aubrey shakes her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca closes her eyes. She really doesn’t have a leg to stand on here. “You’re right.” She shrugs. “You’re totally right. I need to do better.” She opens her mouth searching for something else to say. “I-“ she sighs, “you, you deserve better than that Aubrey.”</p>
<p>Aubrey lets out a sigh and drops her crossed arms tiredly. “I don’t want to argue tonight Beca. We’ll talk about this later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Beca can mend the issue any further, an unfamiliar woman is walking through the hallway doors to join them. Her heels hit the carpet hard and her thigh length black silk dress flows behind her as she walks past Beca without a thought and leans into Aubrey’s space to speak in hushed tones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aubrey, we should go get ready. Everyone’s just about arrived. Miles is going on stage to open and welcome you in any second.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right,” Aubrey nods. “I’m coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca’s eyebrows pull together. Hoping to get in one final apology she tries to intervene. “I’m sorry, excuse me,” Beca steps closer to them. “Can you give us a minute?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman looks up shocked, like she didn’t realize Beca was there at all. “Oh I’m sorry did I interrupt?” She says in a surprised tone. Her red lined lips frown as she points between the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca raises her eyebrows and blinks back irritably. Crossing her arms she says, “yes, you did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were just finishing up though.” Aubrey says, eyes locked on Beca’s now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh good, well nice meeting you. We will see you in there I guess. I just really need to steal our Aubrey here so.” The woman nods with a fake smile as she reaches to pull Aubrey’s arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great, well I’m going to need you to stall for one more minute because I need to talk to my wife.” Beca asserts, angling her body slightly in front of Aubrey’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a moment of stunned silence Beca is relieved to hear Aubrey chime in. “Marleah, I’ll be out there in just one minute.” Aubrey nods at the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marleah, smiles and drops her grip on Aubrey’s arm. “No problem. I’ll see you in a minute,” she says before turning to walk out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca lets out a huff and turns to face Aubrey. “Look, I’m here, and I’m so excited to be here and with you. Plus, we’re here for a great reason; all because of you Aubrey. And I wasn’t kidding, you look absolutely beautiful tonight. I cannot wait to spend the whole night with everyone jealous of me. Seriously.” Aubrey cracks a smile and rolls her eyes. Beca means it too. Aubrey’s blonde curls fall just past her collar bone and her white v-necked and sleeveless dress hugged and shaped her in the best way possible. Beca’s grateful for her own 4 inch heels as she spots the tall nude stilettos Aubrey is wearing, bringing out her toned calves. “I am so so so proud of you and what you’ve done here tonight.” Beca confidently steps forward to pull Aubrey’s hips closer to hers. “I love you. You’re going to do great tonight.” Beca says eyeing Aubrey’s lips. Beca feels some weight lifted when they lean in at the same time. As their lips press together Aubrey brings up her hands to rest on Beca’s forearms. They pull away and Beca pecks her once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey leans her forehead against Beca’s and sighs. “I’m still mad at you.” Aubrey mumbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” Beca whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And we’re still fighting about this later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Beca repeats. “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey pecks her again quick. “I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well go, big shot.” Beca nods toward the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey smiles and grabs her hand as they enter back into the crowded ballroom.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Beca watches Aubrey speak on stage she can’t help but feel the weight of what Aubrey said just moments ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I can’t rely on you right now,” </em>rings in her ears over and over again and forces her stomach into knots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the one thing she’s supposed to be as a wife. She’s supposed to show up and be the one person Aubrey can always depend on and she’s letting her down. <em>Is</em> she being careless with her time? It never feels like it in the moment but it continues to back fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is she being careless with her marriage?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This question Beca can’t ruminate on tonight. Deciding that what she can do is be the best possible support system for Aubrey for the rest of her night she reaches into her jacket pocket and quickly turns off her phone for the first time in months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking back up Aubrey seems to be closing the speech and thanking some people who helped set this up. She goes on thanking her colleagues and friends before seeking Beca out, located just off to the side of the stage, “and of course thank you to my beautiful wife, Beca for not only helping us book tonight’s entertainment, but her overwhelming support through all of this.” Aubrey goes on to thank some of the artists performing tonight and Beca does her best to fake a smile as the room’s eyes find her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey’s words are for appearances and Beca’s frankly impressed with Aubrey’s acting skills. It’s true, she helped connect Aubrey with some artists from the label for tonight but both her and Aubrey know that her emotional support has been pretty <em>underwhelming </em>as of late<em>;</em> even just based off the last conversation they had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca grabs a glass of champagne from a waiter passing by her and takes a long sip. Aubrey was anything but passive aggressive. Aggressive when they argue, yes. But passive? No. Convincing herself the comment was purely built into the speech and means nothing more she tries to focus on the stage again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lastly I just want to thank my right-hand woman Marleah for her hand in tonight’s organization,” Aubrey goes on, motioning to the woman from the hallway earlier just off on the other side of the stage. Beca can see her blushing even from where she’s standing and brings the champagne flute to her lips again to hide her distaste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watches as Marleah feigns embarrassment, tucking her curled black hair behind her ear and eyeing Aubrey as if there’s a joke the rest of the room is missing. It doesn’t settle well in Beca’s stomach and she eyes Aubrey on stage but she’s seemed to move on to her closing words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s make a difference for the Women’s Health Center so everyone please donate and enjoy yourselves tonight. Thank you everyone!” The room applauds and the party resumes as Aubrey walks off stage in Beca’s direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca’s quick to grab another Champagne flute from another waiter as she does, just in time to hand it to Aubrey. “Great job, baby. Cheers.” Aubrey accepts and clinks her glass against Beca’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca wants to ask why she’s never met or heard of this Marleah before but frankly she’s afraid that maybe she has and she just wasn’t listening, so she stays quiet and follows Aubrey into the crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey’s great at putting on a happy face throughout the evening and everyone they chat with comments on them being this “power-couple.” Beca simply decides to wash down the irony of it all with more champagne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She spends a lot of the in-between moments of night asking Aubrey if she needs anything or if she can get her anything. She even checks in on the artists she’s helped book to make sure everything’s going well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Becs, seriously, thank you but I’m good.” Aubrey says through another fake smile when Beca asks if she needs anything again. “Relax, okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca nods and does her best to oblige but <em>“I can’t rely on you right now,”</em> continues to swirl around in her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘Bree ‘Bree! There you are!” Marleah chimes as she pulls Aubrey into a hug. “I’ve been looking for you. You did great earlier and look!” Marleah gestures to a couple of men on the other side of the room. “Franklin and Brian finally met. They keep one-upping each other’s donations, just like we thought they would.” She beams and clinks her glass against Aubrey’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fantastic; you introduced them?” Aubrey gushes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know it. Mission accomplished.” She winks at Aubrey and they laugh lightly together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last thing Beca should be doing is showing her green side tonight so she opts to clear her throat, getting the attention of the other two women. “Marleah, is it? I don’t think we’ve formally met before earlier.” Beca stretches out her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” Aubrey rushes as Marleah shakes Beca’s hand. “Mar this is my wife, Beca. Bec this is Marleah, she’s the firm’s new CFO I’ve been telling you about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca’s still really unsure if Aubrey’s actually mentioned a new CFO before or if this is another sentiment for appearances but she feigns an understanding smile anyway. “Nice to meet you, Marleah.” She tries to remember what Aubrey said in her speech earlier, to at least back up Aubrey’s possible lie. “So you’re her new right hand man, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes! ‘Bree and I have been spending so much time together lately because of this event. She’s basically my <em>work</em>-wife at this point.” She laughs and Aubrey does so politely with her but Beca doesn’t join. She instead tilts her head at sucks in her lips curiously at this, but neither of the other women notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your work-wife, huh?” Beca fakes amusement and asks Aubrey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey is about to respond but Marleah cuts in again. “Totally. I mean there’s days where we eat breakfast, lunch <em>and</em> dinner in one of our offices. We have definitely been keeping each other sane for the last couple of months haven’t we ‘Bree?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca blinks at Aubrey and smiles in a way that the blonde clearly recognizes as unamused because she doesn’t respond right away. So Beca repeats Marleah’s question. “Is that so, ‘<em>Bree</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey clears her throat gathering herself and her polite smile returns to her face. “Well, it’s really like the whole office is a family at this point. You know what late hours are like, right Beca?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca purses her smile and nods curtly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh that’s right! Aubrey mentioned you’ve been working on some big project. You’re a DJ right? That’s really interesting!” She says this while looking at Aubrey mostly and Beca takes a deep breath before responding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Music producer actually. But uh- yeah. So she does talk about me then?” Beca asks, but her sarcasm is missed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well she has that picture of you, you know the one ‘Bree,” she places her hand on Aubrey’s arm. “of you DJ-ing in the desert somewhere. Right on her desk.” The picture of her is from right after college and it was her first time playing Coachella, but Beca is not really interested in playing the power card here. She’s more concerned with the amount of time this woman has spent with her wife in her office and her hand still resting on her arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marleah,” Aubrey interjects quickly. “Could you track down a waiter? I’d love an actual drink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, babe. Just a sec.” She winks and walks in another direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babe?” Beca questions, raising her eyebrows at Aubrey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t Beca. She calls everyone that.” Aubrey looks around, avoiding Beca’s glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been asking you for like an hour if you wanted anything. Since when is a CFO responsible for fetching your cocktail?” Beca pushes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what, Bec, you can do something for me.” Aubrey turns to her fully now. Go outside and take a breath. You’ve been so high strung all night. I just need a second to relax.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The devil on Beca’s shoulder wants her to insist that the conversation they just had was totally inappropriate and she wants demand an explanation but that voice is being drowned out by the angel on her other side telling her to just do whatever she needs to to be supportive of Aubrey tonight. “Okay, sure.” She says. “Yeah, maybe I just need some air. I’ll find you later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Aubrey breathes, before searching the room again for any eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca excuses herself and makes her way out to the front of the hotel. She stalks through the lobby, her heels echoing loudly against the tall walls. She pushes herself into the revolving door and out in into the breezy night sidewalk. The city is alive as ever this Friday night but the sidewalk isn’t too crowded and she’s grateful for the first real moment of peace since the day started. She leans her back against the building and takes a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I can’t rely on you right now.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She inhales and holds it briefly before exhaling slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I can’t rely on you right now Beca and it’s infuriating.” </em>The strain of Aubrey’s voice on the last word cuts at Beca’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“She’s basically my work-wife.”</em> Beca’s mind floods with the image of Marleah bringing Aubrey over a cocktail. She finds herself wondering if it’s just the house special or if Marleah really does know Aubrey and ordered her her favorite tequila sunrise. Either way, it makes her blood boil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Of course, babe.” </em>Beca brings her palms up to her forehead and tries to drown out her thoughts. It doesn’t work and she’s reaching into her jacket pocket a second later for her phone. Even a work emergency would be a perfect distraction right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It never fails. When her phone comes to life it is flooded with notifications. One of the label’s artists is apparently in a twitter fight with another musician as they speak and PR thinks adding a disstrack single to the album they’re working on will be the selling point. They want it out before the end of the week so the hype doesn’t die down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca rolls her eyes but nonetheless starts emailing and texting back. Making up lies like “Totally on top of this. Already have some great lyrics in mind.” She even throws in, “get the other artist’s people involved. I want to produce their response disstrack.” Admittedly, Beca doesn’t feel bad at all about this idea. They wouldn’t be the first music label to do this and it’s all fair game. If she doesn’t produce it someone else will, so it’s all time sensitive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few more emails, texts, and a phone call with one of her partners she feels more relaxed. She must have let time slip away from her because when she looks up Aubrey is pushing through the revolving door herself and out on the sidewalk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’re you doing?” Aubrey looks at her wildly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said take a break.” Beca says it like a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve been out here forever.” Aubrey eyes the phone in Beca’s hand. “Are you seriously working right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Lie</em>, is admittedly the first word that comes to Beca’s mind. But she rules that out and goes with the next best thing. <em>Deflect</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just getting my mind off things. You said take a break. I’m sorry, is your <em>work-wife</em> not keeping you company right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus Beca, don’t make something out of nothing.” Aubrey crosses her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So it’s nothing then? I have nothing to worry about whatever just happened in there?” Beca half yells, and she suddenly feels like the couple on the train from earlier that she was desperately trying to get away from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey’s jaw drops and she stares blankly at Beca for a few long seconds. “How can you even ask that?” Aubrey deflates. “Beca, she is my colleague.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who apparently you spend a lot of time with.” Beca insists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I need support from <em>someone</em> since clearly I’m not getting it from you!” Aubrey gestures to Beca’s phone again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca’s chest hurts and she finds herself speechless again. The weight of Aubrey’s own words hit her too and she’s closing her own eyes and pressing her own palm to her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does that mean Aubrey?” Beca asks in a low tone, although she’s afraid of the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t mean anything Beca. It means,” Aubrey drops her head back and looks up at the starless city sky. “It means, nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at me Aubrey.” Beca insists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey obliges and looks Beca in the eyes. “Beca. We can’t do this out here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do what?!” Beca is almost yelling again. “We can’t talk about our marriage? About a woman flirting with you in front of me? A woman you spend more time with than you do me? We can’t talk about that?” Beca does her best to not mess up her makeup and start crying on the street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Beca, we can’t. I have a ballroom with a hundred people in there right now and-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what?! I think the hundred people in there can entertain themselves for a few fucking minutes Aubrey. You’re always saying how I put my job before us and you’re doing the same thing to me right now!” Beca notices they’re definitely being looked at by the people passing by on the street now but she mostly doesn’t care. “Like for fuck sake can you drop this act and be real with me for one minute Aubrey?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey lets out a huff and looks Beca straight on. “You’re right. Fuck,” she looks around. “Let’s talk. Just, can we please get off the sidewalk. Let’s find somewhere and we can go talk.” Aubrey nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca takes a deep breath. “Fine. Let’s go.” They start to walk toward the hotel entrance when Beca hears her name again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s another teenager approaching her and it’s like the world is testing her right now. Both Aubrey and Beca come to a halt as the girl approaches them. Beca takes a deep breath before saying, “I’m sorry, it’s a bad time.” She tries not to look at her disappointed face and instead she pushes a shocked looking Aubrey forward and they disappear into the hotel again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Aubrey mumbles when they’re safely in the lobby. Beca nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey approaches the front desk and is greeted with familiarity. “Mrs. Posen, how are you tonight? Can I assist you with anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes thank you,” she smiles politely. “I have a room for tonight. Could I just get the key?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. One moment please.” The young man smiles and glances at Beca before busying himself on the computer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got a room?” Beca whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah well, I had hoped this night would have gone differently.” Aubrey mumbles back. Beca stays silent.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They stay silent all the way up the elevator and up to the top floor. The elevator music is too quiet and it feels like there’s the world’s biggest rubber band ball in Beca’s throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reach the large and modernized penthouse Beca can’t help but to break the silence. “Wow.” She states and approaches the giant windows that overlook the city. “This is beautiful Aubrey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turns around and sees Aubrey throwing the key on a table by the door. She doesn’t look surprised or impressed by the room as Beca does. “I thought we needed a get away for the weekend.” She says flatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca sighs. She knows this is a problem they can’t fix tonight, this weekend, or even this week. But she does know she can at least start to try and make it better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey joins Beca by the window and they both stare at the city in silence for a long minute before Aubrey speaks. “You have nothing to worry about with Marleah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca doesn’t believe her unfortunately. “Then what was that Aubrey?” She turns to face Aubrey now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey shrugs. “She’s… right. We’ve been spending a lot of time together planning tonight and some other projects. You’ve just,” Aubrey turns to her now, “you’ve been not coming home until so late that I’ve started not wanting to be in our apartment. I hate leaving the office and coming home to you not being there again.” She shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand that, and I want to talk more about that Aubrey, but I do not like that you’ve been putting that energy into spending time with some new colleague who clearly has a crush on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey’s eyebrows pull together. “She does not have a crush on me.” She shakes her head. “That’s just her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She called you her work-wife. She called you <em>babe</em>.” Beca insists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s all platonic.” Aubrey shakes her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Both times we spoke to her she barley acknowledged I was there. You can’t tell me you didn’t see that.” Beca looks at her questioningly and crosses her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re friends and can get sucked into each other’s energy sometimes. You know how it is.” Aubrey insists. “It’s not like that Beca.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca can feel herself growing more frustrated with the topic because her gut is telling her there’s more. “So you’re telling me that after apparently whole days spent together, mornings, days and nights, nothing has ever happened between you two?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey’s face falls and her eyes cloud. “Baby,” she reaches and uncrosses Beca’s arms. She holds onto her hands tightly and looks her in the eyes. “Nothing has ever happened between me and her or anyone else. Nothing will ever happen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca feels a little lighter but she can’t help searching. “You’re telling me with all the names and touching and winking at you, she’s never really tried anything? You’re telling me that you’ve never been-” Beca stutters and searches for her words as Aubrey’s eyebrows pull even further together. “been-I don’t know, lonely and with her and slipped with her. Or I don’t know-, been angry at me and-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey’s face floods deeper with worry and she brings her hand up to cup Beca’s cheek. “I need you to listen to me.” Aubrey says sternly. “And I need you to really hear me.” She pauses waiting for Beca’s acknowledgment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Beca, nothing inappropriate has ever happened with her or anyone else. She’s never tried anything. You are my wife and I love you more than you will ever know.” Beca nods along. “If anything ever happened with anyone I would end my relationship with them so quickly and I would of course <em>tell</em> you. God, I would need you so much I wouldn’t be able to not tell you, okay?” Beca nods again and closes her eyes. “And,” she pauses, “baby, baby look at me.” Beca opens her eyes and meets Aubrey’s clouded green gaze again. “More than any of that matters, it doesn’t matter how much I miss you or how lonely I feel or how angry I am at you or anything else your mind is thinking, I would never, <em>ever</em> do that to you Beca. Do you understand that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca nods quickly and brings her own hand up to pull Aubrey’s face into hers. She can taste the salt of one of their tears as her tongue pushes past Aubrey’s lips. It’s messy and hard but Beca doesn’t care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they pull away Aubrey reaches up and wipes Beca’s tear away with one of her thumbs. Through a sniffled laugh she says, “stop crying, you’re going to mess up your makeup.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca’s eyes point toward the ceiling as she tries to pat her face dry. “Crap,” she sniffles. “Ugh.” She drops her hands and looks at Aubrey again. “Thank you.” She pulls Aubrey into a hug and Aubrey wraps her own arms around her hard. “I love you so much. I’m sorry I’m such an ass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey half laughs. “I love you too. And you’re not an ass.” Beca pulls back quickly and looks at Aubrey crazily. Aubrey laughs and pushes Beca’s head back into their hug. “Okay, you’re kind of an ass. But not about this.” They pull away and Aubrey leads them to the white couch in the center of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighs. “I’m glad you told me you were uncomfortable. Seriously.” She puts her hand on Beca’s knee. “Marleah knows you and I have been fighting lately <em>because</em> we spend so much time together and she was probably being a little resentful toward you because of that. She started around the time your project started so she’s really only heard the bad of our relationship. I vent a lot to her so it’s probably my fault for painting that picture and I’m sorry about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca takes another deep breath. “No, I’m sorry for giving such a reason to vent. I need to do a better job at managing my time between home and the studio. I just really don’t know how to even start. I’m so busy Aubrey. I- you should have seen the notifications on my phone after I turned it off for just an hour.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey nods understandingly. “I get it. And I’ve been doing my best to not get jealous over your work because I don’t want to have to force you to pick me but it’s nights like tonight Beca where I have to put my foot down and just remind you that you promised to pick me. Like there’s legal documentation for it and everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca half smiles, “you don’t need to lawyer me here, Posen.” Aubrey sucks her lips in. “Look, you’re not forcing me to pick you. Trust me, when I’m at the studio later than I should be I’m constantly thinking about trying to get home to you or wishing you were there with me. Like literally all the time. I love what I do I really do, but I don’t <em>want</em> to spend every second of my life alone in the studio. And I know it’s a broken record but there’s just literally so much work to do there and I’m still building my name. I don’t know what else to do. I’m in this so deep that at this point it’s not even an option for me to pull back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just wish I knew what this meant. Like, I wish I knew how to help you. I don’t really even know what you’re doing there so late. Like what’s going on tonight? What’re they calling you about tonight?” Aubrey asks sincerely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t laugh.” Beca states, eyeing Aubrey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scouts honor.” She nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca explains the Twitter feud and goes on to explain the time sensitivity of it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A disstrack?” Aubrey repeats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca nods. “Two, technically.” Aubrey opens and shuts her mouth repeatedly like she’s trying to find the words until decidedly shutting it again and sucking in her lips. Beca rolls her eyes. “Fine, laugh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey’s smile grows and she lets out a short chuckle. “I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but don’t you think maybe a lot of this work can be outsourced to the interns? Like isn’t Twitter kind of their thing? Can’t they at least do the research for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca bites her lip. Truthfully, that’s always been a large part of the issue. Beca is very protective of her work and her name and is afraid to let too many hands in on a project. Especially on a single that they’ll use to promote the album. There’s definitely things they could help with a lot of the time but Beca has a hard time trusting more than a select group of people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey watches Beca’s internal struggle while waiting patiently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beca?” Aubrey questions eventually when she sees Beca’s eyes aren’t quite focused on anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca snaps back to it and looks at Aubrey. “It’s a single, though, you know? You know how I feel about this.” Beca says hesitantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey sighs but after a brief moment of contemplation she straightens. “You believe in our United States democracy right?” Aubrey asks seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t lawyer me?” Beca looks at her curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too bad. Answer the question.” Aubrey demands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay… yes, I guess.” Beca says like she’s unsure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guess? Did you not vote in this past presidential election?” Aubrey questions, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… I did.” Beca nods, still unsure where this is going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you registered as a voter, researched the party you wanted to lead your country, voted in said party in the primaries and then for your primary candidate again in the general election with the hope that your vote would help secure their place in office, correct?” She asks with a straight face and Beca silently pities anyone who’s been on this side of Aubrey in an actual court room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Correct.” Beca nods, still confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why did you do that, Mrs. Mitchell?” Aubrey’s eyes challenge her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babe.” Beca deadpans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Answer the question Mrs. Mitchell.” Aubrey nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca sighs. “Because I liked their policies and what they stood for and-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you’re saying it’s because you trusted them to make appropriate decisions for our country. Is that right?” Aubrey’s eyes bore into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Beca says, more confident this time, but still a little unsure where Aubrey is going with this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So even though you’re not personally voting on every decision our government makes, you know the person you voted into office is trustworthy enough to make those decisions for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca squints, catching on. “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So let me ask the question again. Do you believe in our United States Democracy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Beca repeats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you’re trying to sit here and tell me that you can believe our country’s government is in good hands because of the people <em>you</em> voted into office, but you can’t believe in the people <em>you</em> hired to do a good job on a disstrack? People you vetted, interviewed, trained and meet with on a daily basis, you can’t confidently say are capable of leading a project like a <em>disstrack</em>? Does that not sound pretty silly to you, Mrs. Mitchell?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First of all, it’s Mrs. <em>Posen</em>-Mitchell.” Beca grabs Aubrey’s hand and Aubrey cracks a smile. “Second of all, you’re very dramatic. Like way to take the long way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey rolls her eyes but her smile grows wider. “But…?” Aubrey leads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But… you made your point.” Beca agrees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I always do.” Aubrey says triumphantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right.” Beca nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I always am.” Aubrey smiles and Beca rolls her eyes, conceding. “And baby,” Aubrey smiles, “remember, you’re kind of <em>the</em> boss now. You need to start acting like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re talking about my job still, right? We’re not back to us yet?” Beca questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rushing her words Aubrey says, “the fact that you needed to ask that question should be the answer in itself but to be clear yes, I am talking about your job. I’ll always be the boss in this relationship.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh thank God.” Beca puts her hand over her heart. “I couldn’t do this without you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know baby.” Aubrey smiles. “So? What’re you going to do right now about work?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca bites her lip. “I guess I need to call a meeting and get a group together tomorrow and-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Aubrey cuts her off short. “No, you’re mine this weekend. You’re going to forwarda group of interns the email threads, simply write that they’re in charge of this project and you’ll look forward to seeing what they come up with next week. Okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it?” Beca’s eyes grow wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it.” Aubrey nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re sure?” Beca questions while reaching in her pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Positive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca takes a deep breath in and pulls out her phone. After a few seconds of pressing buttons she says, “done.” With a more relieved breath out she turns her phone completely off and tosses it lightly on the coffee table in front of them. “And now I’m yours for the weekend. I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey opens her mouth to speak again but Beca puts her hand up to cut her off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just need to say one more thing.” Beca takes a deep breath as Aubrey nods curtly. The brunette takes a short moment to collect her thoughts and really decide what she wants to say. It’s hard to slow down her mind lately but she knows Aubrey deserves more give back- she knows Aubrey can’t be the only one figuring out their issues right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey waits patiently but attentively beside her, her hands folded in her lap and back straight. Her face is soft as she lets Beca search the ground for her words a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally Beca closes her eyes before straightening and looking back to meet Aubrey’s. “I need you to be able to rely on me. I love you, and I love that you do things like send my dry cleaning to my office and help me learn how to juggle this new environment I’m in, but I don’t love that you feel like you have to do those things to make our marriage work. You’re taking care of my- my role in this, my job in this, and it’s not fair to you. I am seeing that a lot tonight and seeing how it’s weighing you down both at home and at work and- oh my god Aubrey that’s- it’s just not okay. You’re doing these things for me, for us, and every time you do it’s taking this toll on you because I’m not giving you much of anything in return right now. And I know- I know that you’ve been trying to find the words to say this to me lately. I hear you when you tell me you’re frustrated and tired but I didn’t <em>really</em> hear what that meant for you. After seeing it tonight- seeing you try to find your patience with me while still handling your own career and life I really, really am understanding it all better and I’m really hearing what you’ve been trying to tell me.” She grabs Aubrey’s hands from her lap. The blonde let’s her do so easily, her smile soft but eyes big, like she’s putting effort into her stillness so Beca can continue. “I am so, so sorry for not carrying my weight lately. I need you to know that I do want to because- because I will do anything to make sure you’re happy. I mean that. You’re my number one priority. And starting tonight and this weekend I’m going to take the time to figure out how to start being there for you and taking the steps to make some changes at work. I don’t know what that is yet, but I am going to sit down, probably in the giant jacuzzi I saw through the door of the bathroom over there,” Aubrey breathes a short laugh, “and I am going to figure some stuff out. I promise I am going to make you believe you can rely on me again, okay?” Beca looks at her earnestly, waiting for Aubrey to confirm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey sucks in some air and shakes her head as she looks for her own words now. “Okay,” she breathes out quick and she finally lets her smile grow. “I- okay. I-“ She shakes her head again, still smiling. “Thank you. I needed to hear that. I am so, so happy Beca. I can’t,” she shakes her head and takes another breath. “I can’t tell you how much that means to me. Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca lets her own breath of relief out and matches Aubrey’s smile. “We’re really doing the whole married thing, Aubs. The figure it out it out when things seem off. We’re like- real life married people.” Beca says, feeling the weight of something new.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey let’s out a short laugh from her chest. “I’m glad you’re realizing that. It’s only been like two years now since you’ve signed that marriage certificate.” She rolls her eyes, lovingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know but- it’s just. After six years of being together I’m still shocked anytime our relationship grows in a new or different way. It’s a good shocked- don’t get me wrong. It’s just, ugh, Aubrey, I’m so happy to be doing this with you. I’m so lucky and that feeling will just never get old.” Beca shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is pretty cool, huh?” Aubrey tilts her head, watching Beca’s emotions unfold in front of her. Beca’s gotten better over the years and not bottling up feelings- but even the good ones can still be hard for her to ruminate with sometimes- old habits die hard. “Hey and-“ she shakes Beca’s hands around to get her back out of her head, “I just want to say that this is just one season for us. I will always, always take care of you and us when it’s needed. There’s probably going to be times when it’s you doing that for me. We’re a team and I have your back, okay? You usually always have mine too- I know that and I hear you when you say you’re going to get back to being that person for me. So, I’m forgiving you now for everything that has happened in the last couple months and tonight, and we’re moving forward, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beca lets out another breath of relief. “Thank you. Seriously, what did I do to deserve you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey grabs Beca’s face and they both smile into a deep kiss but unfortunately, as bad as Beca wants to stay up here and continue kissing her wife, she knows the charity event downstairs probably needs Aubrey more than she does. So, she pulls away reluctantly and Aubrey hums in appreciation. “I love you, Beca.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too.” Beca says, standing and pulling Aubrey up with her. “And later I am going to show you just how much I love you,” she kisses her again. “But we’ve been up here for at least a half hour and I’m worried if I don’t get you back downstairs we’ll need to donate every penny we have to make up for it. So,” she huffs, “let’s go and schmooze some money out of some people, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Aubrey smiles and nods. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Aubrey. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Beca says as they descend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll never have to know. And listen,” she shakes Beca’s hand. “I’ll tell Marleah to cool off okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Thank you. And…” Beca cringes, hesitating to ask for anything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aubrey beats her to it. “And I’ll tell her she has to stop calling me her work-wife or my actual wife may bite her head off.” Aubrey smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Beca uses two fingers to turn Aubrey’s head to her’s and presses a kiss to her lips once more before the doors open again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the evening goes exceptionally well and Aubrey’s confident the money they raised will make a huge difference for the women of New York.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Aubrey and Beca are also exceptionally confident that after winning tonight’s battle, they’re sure to win the war, hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>